Escaping the Truth
by I ate a Dalek yesterday
Summary: It’s true, I wasn’t asleep. I turned my head to my left and saw my partner in saving the world … true; it’s not as catchy as partner in crime but it’s as true as it gets folks. ‘What’s up, Fang?’ Basically ... FAXness GALOORE :D RnR :D...pleeeease :D
1. A Simple Night

Escaping the Truth

'Max?'

A slight moan escaped my lips and my eyes flickered.

'You do realise I know you're not asleep?' A voice murmured next to me.

'Well I would be if it weren't for these interruptions,' I mumbled back, my eyes flashing open.

It's true, I wasn't asleep. I turned my head to my left and saw my partner in saving the world … true; it's not as catchy as partner in crime but it's as true as it gets folks.

'What's up, Fang?'

Yup I hear ya … Fang??? What kinda name is that?

I looked at Fang, his arms around his knees and legs and his head tilted up to the sky. His hair hung there perfectly and his eyes glistened wildly. His head leaned against the wall of the cave … I know… a cave…I hear you…yes, we sleep in a cave. But only for tonight.

'The moon, fool!' Fang replied as if in a trance.

I looked up. I didn't need to ask Fang. I only needed to look at the massive round piece of cheese and I understood. I was getting used to this sentimental Fang.

'Its amazing,' I said, my lips barely moving.

I glanced at Fang to see him looking directly at me.

'I know,' he whispered and leaned in towards me.

As soon as his lips reached mine, an electric shock jolted through me and I gave the slightest gasp. My eyes were clasped shut and my head felt as if I was on the fastest rollercoaster and my lungs felt like they were slamming against my rib cage. The kiss wasn't lust filled. It was a loving kiss that spoke words that could never be said. Yeah, I know, kissing under the moonlight, how ironic … but it was … there were no words to describe it.

Fang was kissing me so tenderly and I was kissing him back! FANG! I mean I love him and all but in a brotherly sorta way … but that way … I'm not so sure.

We broke apart, but only centimetres away from each other.

'Fang,' I murmured softly.

I moved back slightly, leaving more room between us but still gazing into his deep brown eyes.

'Max,' Fang mumbled indistinctly, ' I …-'

A sudden snore from Gazzy was all I needed to send me into Alert Mode. I diverted my gaze from Fang; his amazing eyes and his faint smile to the sleeping Gazzy … God, the flock looked cute when they were asleep!

I went over to Gazzy to check how he was … ok fine; I went to get away from Fang. It all felt too … weird.

I checked on the rest of the flock … just to see if they were still breathing and walked towards the front of the cave, where Fang was sleeping. At least, I think he was sleeping. My mind kept flickering back to a few minutes ago … Fang murmuring, Fang looking up at the moon, Fang kissing me … Fang. Fang … FANG. My brain could have imploded with all this thinking about Fang.

I decided I just needed to fly. Fly my troubles away … Hey, that's a good song line, I thought to myself. You see, I'm feeling better already, I thought smiling slightly.

**Not really, you're hurting inside, Max**

Ahh … Voicey! How good to hear from you again.

**Pleasures all mine, Maximum**

Um … can you go now? … I need some ALONE time

There was no answer, so I assumed he, or maybe she, cleared off.

I walked past Fang, towards the opening of the cave.

'Just think about it, Max, please,' Fang said, almost inaudible.

And then … I flew.


	2. Escaping

Chapter 2

I'm telling you, flying…it's just indescribable. You can feel the wind beneath your wide, slender wings, ruffling the feathers, making a whistling sound that resonates through the air. But GOD … it takes the energy outta you. I needed to land somewhere or I'd fall like 30000 feet … Yeah, not something I'd like to experience. I scanned the area and found a cliff edge that looked ... comfy, as it were. I flew at speed force, one of my 'special' powers, to the cliff edge. And whoop-de-doo, I found a cave situated RIGHT behind the 'comfy' cliff edge. Caves…Fang…Fang…Caves. See how my mind works… it's like playing word association with my BRAIN!

So being the stubborn me, I decided to sit on the cliff edge, in the freezing cold. Whoopee(!) Frostbite for me tonight!

As the wind blew past my face, my mind flickered back to what felt like years ago. Fang's soft yet chapped lips under mine, his breath quick and ragged, his eyes full of passion.

I shut my eyes tight. I didn't want this confusion, I had enough of that in my life already.

**I second that.**

I opened my eyes in shock. Yes, after all this time you'd have thought I would have gotten used to it by now, but noooo, I was still shocked to hear a bloody voice in my head.

Look Voice, I thought, could you just … go? I'm tired, extremely cold and soo confused.

**Max, I think you should go back.**

Why? Is the flock in trouble? I wondered a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

**No**

I slowly felt myself unwind.

Then why? I asked the Voice

**Just go Max.**

Unwillingly I picked myself up and flew out into the open sky.


	3. Returning

Chapter 3

By the time I got back, the sun was at the point of rising yet it was still hidden, showing only the striking colours in the sky. The flock were sleeping soundly near the back of the cave. Angel and Nudge were huddled close to each other with Gazzy sleeping next to Angel and Iggy on the other side of Nudge. Fang slept in front of their little sleeping army line, potentially protecting them from any danger. I smiled. They looked so adorable.

I walked towards them and lay down next to Fang. His face looked so peaceful, his long eyelashes lightly touching his olive coloured skin; his hair tousled around. I kept looking at him and I must have eventually closed my eyes due to my extreme tiredness, as I could no longer see his perfect face imprinted in my mind.


End file.
